To qualify as organic, foods have to be grown under strict guidelines provided by the United States Department of Agriculture (“USDA”). The recent push by consumers for more naturally grown or organic food has caused farmers to change fertilization and watering methods in an effort to provide food that qualifies as organic under the USDA guidelines. However, fertilizers that can be used to grow such organic foods are limited, and in most cases, do not provide a consistent source of nutrients to the soil in which they are located. In addition, regulations defining fertilizers that classify as organic are increasingly stringent. With the lack of organic fertilizers, organic crops are often smaller, less healthy, and less profitable. Additionally, farmers and other growers cannot reliably plan on a quantity or quality of crop without adequate organic fertilizers. Furthermore, since regulations do not allow for conventional pesticides for organic crops, organic crops are more costly to grow and produce.